1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a ballast container for truck beds.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,953; 4,796,914; 4,688,823; 4,339,142; 3,614,135; and 2,993,721 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse ballast systems for trucks and tractors.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical ballast container for a truck bed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved ballast container for a truck bed and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.